legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
Top Posters
Almost everyone wants to know who the top posters are, and the very top ones are usually well-known. This list is all of them in order as of September 2012. This data was obtained using the LEGO.com Members List. Top Posters (1-100) Users with + next to their name are active. The ones without it are inactive or just didn't post anything since the last update. Posters who are officially retired are signified with a "//Retired". Posts counts are to the nearest 10 posts of the active users and the exact count of the retired users as of April 10th, 2012. All post counts are subject to change. Change if needed. At least once per month. Last update 9/29/12 Note: Lots of users have retired recently, so if we missed any please fix them. Also, if you are editing this page please remember that post counts are to the nearest 10 posts unless the user is retired. Legend *1. Marcel77799 57,560+ *2. Rock-o-Ages 45,830+ *3. Alemas 41,750+ *4. Skulduggery77 41,310+ *5. Dude777477 38,750+ *6. Michaelyoda 30,890+ *7. Guacamole1998 29,963/Retired *8. Eragon3443 29,830+ *9. Cr9 28,890+ *10. Lego.minifig 28,480+ *11. 8ObiWan88 27,230+ *12. Genralaustin 25,959/Retired *13. Wertys761 25,380+ Maniac *14. Diglett809 22,970+ *15. Riolu777 22,800+ *16. JohnnyNeutron 22,230 *17. Dwarfminefan580 19,000+ *18. Benboy755 18,200+ *19. Huohana 17,004 //Retired (deleted) *20. Man.city1 16,600+ *21. Friendlylightspark 16,250+ *22. KRRouse 15,500 //Retired *23. Legobrickbuilder4567 14,520+ *24. Legostudios34 14,515 //Retired *25. CaptainBrickmaster 14,460 //Inactive *26. Legodurcheinander 14,410+ *27. Selucia 13,841 //Retired *28. Ariklego 13,830+ *29. Empire981 13,802 //Retired *30. J-d-j 13,680+ *31. Micahstone 13,450 //Retired *32. Adamlenton1 12,131 //Retired *33. LUTheGoldDigger 12,040+ Old Timer *34. Personinfo 11,990 //Inactive *35. Gameking99 11,960+ *36. 242oak 11,608 //Retired *37. Scorpio360 11,610+ *38. Gho8233 11,420+ *39. JJS495 11,380+ *40. Forumuser 11,350 *41. Gslover1 10,840 //Inactive *42. Toa_Ignika_Life_Toa 10,790+ *43. Crazyguy65 10,690+ *44. HQuiff 10,510 //Retired *45. Stonewall42 10,290+ *46. Thejoester300 10,160+ *47. Lindel1324 10,020+ *48. Fancypantsguy8 9,980+ *49. K9unit13 9,920 //Accidentally Self-Deleted *50. Boxorboy 9,879 //Retired *51. Littlehorn 9,776 //Retired *52. Kit-Fisto7 9,753 //Retired *53. Wiktorsz 9,752 //Retired *54. Buzzm279 9,750+ *55. Paperclip8707 9,670+ *56. Tommy_60 9,598 //Retired *57. Ryo-757 9,570+ *58. SDR4491 9,420+ *59. Eagleeyedan2 9,380+ *60. Emjajoas1 9,340+ *61. Spacedude1234567 9,330+ *62. Keplers 9,250+ *63. Designerdude101 9,037 //Retired *64. Seaside98 9,014 //Retired *65. IndyMan97 8,991 //Retired *66. IndianaBonesSulfrix9 8,940+ *67. IndyAJD 8,890+ *68. Pinkpanther5953 8,730 //Retired *69. Dino272727 8,580+ *70. Bty8 8,460+ *71. Drew1200 8,300 *72. Ninjalegoboy9389 8,080+ *73. Pacman87 8,060+ *74. 152252 8,040+ *75. TannerJ2598 7,970+ *76. PHINN 7,960+ *77. Beeky31 7,870 //Retired *78. Clegokids 7,870+ *79. Jediliam01 7,690+ *80. Brickie52 7,667 //Retired *81. U.S.A.guy 7,600+ *82. Samed5 7,570+ *83. Swellshark 7,567 //Retired *84. MightyGalidorman 7,566 //Retired *85. Drizzt421 7,520+ *86. Fastracer6607,500+ *87. Steelersrule12 7,470+ *88. Danielboone6702 7,470+ *89. Legofan3579 7,350+ *90. Talmid 7,310+ *91. AwesomePythor 7,290+ *92. Pandamonium2008 7,280+ *93. Nautilus888 7,260+ *94. Bigbro223 7,220+ *95. AJRAWLEY5700 7,170+ *96. Dunamisboy 7,141 //Retired *97. Xeez12 7,070+ *98. Legocastlebuilder 7,010+ *99. Codyn329 6,920+ *100. Ili-boys 6,880+ External links Members of Global Registered Users role Category:Lists Category:Statistics Category:Legend Category:Maniacs Category:Old Timer